Gracias, Lucy
by BlckDragon
Summary: Natsu, al despertar junto a Lucy, siente que está extraño. ¿Por qué se siente así? ¿Qué causa esa extrañeza? ¿O quién?
1. Capítulo 1: Extraño

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **, creado por** _ **Hiro Mashima**_ **.**

 **Gracias, Lucy.**

* * *

 **-Capitulo Único-**

Los cabellos rubios de la chica estaban esparcidos por la almohada; la luz del nuevo día los bañaba iluminándolos, fascinando al chico que se encontraba a su lado mirándola con pura devoción. El rostro de Lucy estaba relajado y aunque algunas veces, se teñía con una mueca de molestia, haciendo que su nariz se arrugara de forma graciosa, causando que a Natsu se le escapara una débil risita.

Natsu recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de su esposa Lucy medio cubierto por una sabana, mientras esta dormía tranquilamente. Cada día, la encontraba más hermosa que el anterior. Contenta, triste, alegre, angustiada, enfadada…Todo daba igual, ninguna emoción la hacía menos guapa para los ojos de Natsu, si no todo al contrario. Hoy se notaba extraño. Ligero y con una sensación extraña en la parte baja del estómago. Parecía como si estuviera flotando en una nube.

Un recuerdo coló en su mente sin aviso y sin consideración, burbujeando en sus pensamientos. Se vio a sí mismo hace mucho tiempo, arrastrando a la mujer que descansaba junto a él en la cama matrimonial, más jóvenes. Menos maduros. Más enérgicos.

" _¿¡Y por qué he de huir yo también!?"_ Gritaba Lucy cogida de la mano del chico, mientras eran perseguidos por los guardias de Halgion. Habían destruido el puerto mientras el Dragon Slayer peleaba con Bora.

" _¿No decías que querías entrar en Fairy Tail? Pues ven."_ Le dijo él a la chica con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Sin darse cuenta de que aquel día estaba destinado. Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Desde aquel día habían pasado por muchas cosas. Había reído, habían llorado, se habían divertido, habían sufrido… Pero todo eso, juntos. Y juntos, se habían alzado contra todas las complicaciones y les habían hecho frente. Implacables, impenetrables. Nada ni nadie podía derrotar la esperanza que vibraba en sus corazones decididos. Sí. Todos aquellos tiempos eran lejanos para Natsu. El presente era distinto al pasado, muy distinto. Pero al Dragon Slayer no le importó. El presente le gustaba demasiado.

Y el futuro. Si, seguro.

La barriga hinchada de la mujer se alzaba entre todas las sabanas, como si de una bandera se tratara, era la prueba misma del futuro. Un futuro que estaba pronto por llegar. El chico, la observó con sumo cariño para después acercarse y colocar su oreja en ella, con cuidado de no despertar a la chica. No pudo evitar esbozar una tonta sonrisa al sentir como la criatura que se encontraba en su interior, lo recibió con una patada. Había heredado su energía.

-Hola pequeña…-Le saludó en un susurro, colocando una mano en el vientre hinchado y lo acarició, como si pudiera tocar a la criatura. Otra patada le indicó que le estaba escuchando- Parece que estas muy animada hoy. No deberías molestar a Mamá. Que después lo paga Papá- Otra patada.

El hombre de cabellos rosas, besó la barriguita y se levantó de la cama donde yacía su mujer y su futura hija. Una vez de pie, estiró sus músculos adormilados, provocando que algunos chirriaran protestando. Una vez destensado, observó una vez más a Lucy, con la misma devoción que cuando estaba tendido junto a ella. A sus ojos, la mujer le parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

Dios mío, si Gray escuchara ahora mismo sus pensamientos, le gritaría "¡Pero que blandito estas hecho, cabeza cerilla!" O algo así. Sacudió su cabeza, sacando de su mente al Demon Slayer. Lo menos que quería era que se le arruinara la paz que sentía en aquel momento.

Rodeó la cama y tapó un poco más a su mujer, procurando hacerlo suavemente. No quería despertar a Lucy. El embarazo estaba en la última recta, y este en particular, estaba siendo más duro que los anteriores, para Lucy. Y para Natsu también. Aún recordaba la vez en que la rubia se encaró contra una camarera por no traerle una limonada con el limón enganchado al vaso. De no ser por Natsu, seguramente la mujer no había sobrevivido a la ira de Lucy.

Caminó hacia la salida de su habitación, cruzó la puerta y la cerró suavemente, sin hacer ruido. No sin antes, echar otro vistazo a su mujer, para luego cruzar en pasillo y pararse enfrente de una puerta. Una puerta pintada de color rojo, con dos nombres hechos de madera en ella. Las letras de los nombres estaban pintadas de forma irregular y deforme, pero nunca lo admitiría en presencia de Lucy. No quería morir, no aún.

Giró el picaporte y entró despacio en la habitación, la cual se encontraba a oscuras. Los ojos del Dragon Slayer se adaptaron rápido a la ausencia de luz y pudieron distinguir en aquel dormitorio, dos camas, donde dos pequeños monstruos dormían a pierna suelta. Haru, de 6 años e Igneel, de 5 años. El primero y el más mayor se parecían físicamente a su madre pero para la desgracia de esta, había heredado la impaciencia y la volatilidad de Natsu. En cambio, Igneel, era Natsu en todos sus aspectos, pero el niño había cogido algo, por muy poco que fuera, de la tranquilidad e inteligencia de su madre. Claro, muy poco.

Lucy esperaba que la nueva inquilina –cuyo nombre aún no se sabía- fuera más tranquila que los Dragneel's varones que rondaban en la casa. Y aunque Natsu no lo dijera, también lo esperaba. Tener dos chicos con el mismo carácter que él mismo, era –económicamente- un desastre. Lo bueno era, que no toda la culpa de los destrozos que causaban los tres era para él. Sin embargo, sí que lo era la mayor parte. Gafes de ser un adulto y padre, suponía.

Cruzó la estancia despacio sin hacer ruido y cogió la cinta de la cortina, sonriendo malvadamente. De un tirón, la luz del día entró con fuerza, golpeando a los pequeños, que no tardaron ni un segundo en quejarse. Se retorcieron entre las sabanas, gimiendo, como si fueran vampiros.

-¡Vamos, chicos! Hay que despertar a Mamá. Hoy es el Festival de la Cosecha- Les anunció caminando hacia sus camas. Cogió un extremo de cada sabana y tiró de ellas, destapando a sus hijos, que se habían escondido de la luz. Soltaron otro quejido.

-¡No! ¡Cinco minutos más!-Se quejó el rubio, tapándose los ojos con las manos. Haru había crecido mucho en las últimas semanas, haciendo que el pijama le viniera un poco pequeño.

-Eso, eso…-Gruñó con pereza el otro Dragneel, con la cabeza metida en la almohada.

-Si no os levantáis ya, no llegaremos para el banquete…-Les dijo cruzándose de brazos, serio, observando como sus hijos se negaban a levantarse. Entonces, una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, provocando que volviera sonrier con maldad- Ni para el Concurso…-Dejó caer, así, como quien no quiere la cosa. Sabiendo lo que vendría después. El efecto fue inmediato.

Los pequeños, se levantaron al instante y saltaron de sus respectivas camas, con los puños encendidos y la mirada llena de determinación y con un poco de sueño. Ah, sí. Ambos habían heredado también su poder ignífugo. Otro problema más para Lucy y para él.

-¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE NOS GANEN!-Gritaron ambos rabiosos y motivados, refiriéndose a las hijas de Gray Fullbuster. Si, también habían heredado su rivalidad contra el hielito. Bueno, en este caso, para con sus hijas.

-¡YO TAMPOCO DEJARÉ QUE ME GANE!-Exclamó Natsu refiriéndose a Gray, prendiendo también sus puños con fuego. Por un momento se le había pegado la motivación de sus hijos, pero recobró en un instante el control de la situación. Tosió disimuladamente- Bueno, pero antes debemos despertar a Mamá. ¿Quién…?-Comenzó a preguntar. Pero fue interrumpido.

-¡LE TOCA A HARU!-Gritó Igneel con urgencia y rapidez, señalando a su hermano mayor.

-¡LE TOCA A…! ¡ESPERA! ¡TE HAS COPIADO, CABEZA DE FUEGO!-Le gritó Haru a Igneel, girándose hacia él encendiendo más su fuego.

-No, he sido más rápido- Dijo el pequeño cruzándose de brazos sacando le la lengua.

Ninguno de sus hijos, quería despertar al mayor monstr…, a Lucy. Natsu entendía bien a sus hijos, y más estando en el estado en que se encontraba su mujer. Debían ser cuidadosos y no cagarla, si no querían ser pateados.

Suspiró y cogió de la parte de atrás del cuello del pijama de sus hijos, alzándolos en el aire sin ninguna dificultad. Los niños pararon de pelear entre sí y comenzaron a reprocharle a su padre, mientras salían de la habitación de los infantes y cruzaban el pasillo. Al cabo de unos segundos, las réplicas se convirtieron en ruegos, incluso comenzaron a soltar lágrimas de cocodrilo con tal de no despertar a su madre.

-Debemos hacerlo los tres- Les cortó Natsu, serio- Si no despertamos a Mamá, no iremos al Festival.

-¡Vamoos, Papá!-Le suplicó Igneel, juntando sus manos- Tú eres el que debes hacerlo…Eres su marido…

-Sí, sí, es tu deber, Papá- Estuvo de acuerdo, Haru, sacudiendo su cabeza. Sus cabellos rubios saltaron.

-Y vosotros sois sus hijos, también es vuestro deber- Les contestó el padre dando por finalizada la discusión, ya en la puerta de su habitación.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los tres, mientras observaban la entrada como si fuera la mismísima Erza Scarlet enfadada. Natsu no estaba seguro, si Lucy superaba el poder de Erza cuando estaba enfadada, aunque tampoco quería probarlo.

-Allá vamos- Les animó el pelirosado ahora con poca determinación, empujando con el hombro la puerta.

Contuvieron los tres el aliento, mientras la puerta se iba abriendo, chirriando lentamente. Observaron el bulto que ese encontraba en la cama, envuelto en las sabanas. Respiraba pausadamente, no había peligro. Al comprobar que tenían vía libre, cruzaron los tres- Haru e Igneel ya en el suelo- la habitación parándose junto a la rubia, que descansaba tranquilamente. Sus hijos, se giraron a su padre.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-Preguntó Igneel levantando una ceja y señalando a su madre.

-Esto es como desactivar una bomba ¿vale?- Les dijo su padre a sus hijos, todo en susurros, agachándose un poco. Los niños asintieron con la misma mirada determinada que su padre- Hay que hacerlo lentamente, sin prisa y suavemente. Porque puede explotar y eso sería…

-¿Qué puede explotar, Natsu?-Una voz rompió la determinación de los chicos, haciendo que los tres temblaran de puro miedo. Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la persona perteneciente de la voz. Lucy los observaba desde la cama con el ceño fruncido y con indicies de haber dormido. Lucy, estaba despierta. " _Mal asunto_ ", pensó Natsu con un sudor frío en la frente.

-¿Que qué puede explotar?-Exigió saber la mujer, mirando a cada uno de ellos. El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación.

Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, los niños reaccionaron saltando a la cama y abrazaron -con cuidado- a su madre con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos. Este hecho dejó a cuadros a Natsu, que inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡NO QUERÍAMOS MOLESTARTE!-"Lloriqueó" Haru cogiendo a su madre.

-¡PAPÁ NOS A OBLIGADO!- Igneel no se quedó corto tampoco.

-¡Seréis traidores!-Les gritó el hombre de cabezos rosados, "enfadado".

Una risa se escuchó en la sala, parando por completo el drama de los tres chicos. Lucy se reía a carcajadas mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Los tres Dragneels, la observaban como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza o como si de repente se pusiera a volar.

-Tranquilos- Dijo Lucy tras reír. Miró a sus hijos y a su esposo con amor y alegría- No estoy enfadada porque me hayáis despertado.

" _Hoy se ha levantado de buen humor_ " pensaron los tres a la vez, aliviados. Dejaron salir todo el aire que habían retenido. Ya no había peligro. El milagro de Mavis.

-No me gusta la cara que estáis poniendo- Les dijo la chica con los ojos entrecerrados, su tono dulce había sido sustituido por uno terrorífico. Muy seria. Sus instintos gritaron " _¡PELIGRO!_ " alertándoles.

-¿¡Qué cara!?-Rió Natsu nerviosamente rascándose la mejilla. No sabía por qué pero tenía un ligero Deja vú- No estábamos poniendo ninguna cara. ¿Verdad, chicos?-Dijo no muy seguro buscando el apoyo de sus hijos.

\- ¡Aye!- Dijeron asintiendo nerviosos. Los pequeños había dado un ataque de _Happy_.

-¡Era broma!-Rió otra vez, la mujer, saltando a abrazar a sus hijos. Estos le correspondieron al instante, cerrando los ojos.

Natsu entrecerró los ojos y sonrió embobado. Aquella imagen, la de Lucy con sus respectivos hijos todos abrazados, quedó en una parte de su cerebro, guardada para siempre. Entonces, en aquel instante, supo por qué se encontraba extraño.

Se encontraba feliz. Si, estaba emborrachado de felicidad. Y toda esa burbujeante felicidad tenía una grandísima explicación. En realidad. La culpable de su felicidad, estaba delante suya.

Era Lucy. Si, únicamente, Lucy.

Él había encontrado a su alma gemela en aquel puerto. Algunos pensarían que había sido obra del azar. Pero no. Como ya había dicho antes, era obra del destino. Lucy, había sido la quien había decidido hacer equipo. La quien le había acompañado en sus locas y peligrosas aventuras. La quien había visto morir. La quien él había decidido proteger su futuro, a toda costa. La quién él se había enamorado, por primera vez en su vida. Con la quién se había casado y había tenido dos hijos. Casado. Y con familia. Él, Natsu Dragneel. Él quien hacía unos años solamente pensaba que la familia era solo su gremio, Fairy Tail. Que también, para él, siempre Fairy Tail seria su hogar y familia. Pero ahora, tenía una particular. Una compuesta de tres miembros, y uno en camino.

En aquel instante, en aquellos segundos en los que su familia se había reunido, Natsu se dio cuenta de que era feliz. Muy feliz.

Y todo. Todo. Era gracias a Lucy.

-¿Qué pasa, Natsu?-Preguntó extrañada, dándose cuenta del silencioso y inusual comportamiento de su compañero en la vida.

Entorno a los ojos del Dragon Slayer, se habían formado unas lágrimas. Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, pena o rabia. Si no de felicidad y dicha.

Natsu sacudió su cabeza restándole importancia y sonrió. Esbozó una de sus famosas sonrisas y dijo con el corazón prendido:

-Gracias, Lucy.

* * *

 **N.A:Este es mi primer One-shot:D en uno de mis venazos de inspiración. Por ahora será de capítulo único, aunque puede que haya uno o dos capítulos más. Espero que os haya gustado·**


	2. Capítulo 2: Layla

**Los personajes pertenecen a** _ **Fairy**_ _**Tail**_ **, cuyo creador es** _ **Hiro Mashima**_ **.**

 **Layla.**

 **Capitulo 2**

Un olor delicioso entraba por sus fosas nasales, despertándolo poco a poco. En aquella cama se estaba genial, no quería dejar de dormir aún. Se sentía cansado y ahora, hambriento. La noche anterior había sido el Festival de la Cosecha, por lo que estuvieron casi toda la noche de fiesta hasta que los niños y Lucy no pudieron más. Cargado con los niños y Lucy, volvieron a casa con la luna sobre sus cabezas. No sabía a qué hora se habían ido a la cama, pero seguramente tarde. Tampoco sabía qué hora era en aquel momento. Ni de donde provenía aquel delicioso olor, que hacía que sus papilas gustativas salivaran, haciendo su boca agua. Un gruñido de su barriga bastó para que abriera sus cansados ojos.

La claridad lo golpeó con fuerza, provocando que se tapara los ojos hasta acostumbrarse a ella. La puerta de la habitación se encontraba entonada, sobre esta, en el perchero estaba colocada su bufanda blanca y el cinturón de su esposa con las llaves de sus espíritus celestiales.

Un recuerdo cruzó su mente. Él y su esposa –cuando apenas estaban saliendo- se encontraban junto al tablón de misiones. Necesitaban dinero para pagar la renta del alquiler de la casa de la rubia y él, para poder comprar comida. En aquella época aun no estaban los dos monstruos que dormían en la habitación continua a la suya, pero faltaba poco. Mientras él miraba con aburrimiento las misiones que anunciaban, Lucy soltó un gritito de sospecha y con rapidez, cogió una en particular. Natsu la miró como si estuviera loca y con curiosidad se acercó para leer lo que causaba aquella reacción en su novia. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Lucy le enseñó la misión. En especial, la recompensa de esta. Una llave. Una llave celestial.

Tras hacer esa misión, Lucy recuperó por fin a Acuario. Un espíritu celestial, el cual se sacrificó para proteger a Lucy y a todos ellos. Natsu y todo Fairy Tail, le debían la vida.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Nunca había visto una sonrisa, o unas lágrimas, tan limpias y puras en ninguna persona. Lucy, las vertió junto con Acuario. Ya reunidas. Nunca más separadas.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma. Con pereza, giro su cuerpo para observar el otro lado de la cama, donde se suponía que debía que estar la madre de sus hijos. Se suponía, claro. Pero no se encontraba en su sitio. El otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, aun así, continuaba caliente, indicando que alguien había estado ahí. Una pregunta le rondó por la cabeza: ¿Dónde estaba Lucy?

Sin paciencia, se levantó de un salto de la cama matrimonial y como si fuera un perro, comenzó a olfatear el aire, en busca del olor característico de su esposa. Era una mezcla de flores y vainilla. Embriagador y fresco. Al principio lo volvía loco, pero después se acostumbró y aprendió a calmar sus instintos. Pero no encontró aquel olor, en cambio, sí que encontró uno. Huevos revueltos. Alguien estaba haciendo el desayuno. Y el Dragon Slayer, sabía quién podía ser ese alguien.

Siguiendo el rastro, salió de la habitación y comenzó a cruzar el pasillo. La puerta de la habitación de sus hijos seguía cerrada, indicando que estaban aún dormidos. Paso de largo, no iba a despertarlos, se habían acostado muy tarde, debían descansar. Llego hasta el final del pasillo, donde descendían unas escaleras, dando al salón de la casa. El hombre de cabellos rosas, bajó de dos en dos los escalones con agilidad gatuna, sin hacer ningún ruido y cruzó el salón, saltando el sofá, para llegar hasta donde el olor se hacía más fuerte. La cocina. A medida que se iba acercando, una melodía tarareada se filtraba por sus oídos. La bella voz que emitía aquellas notas parecía que se encontraba de buen humor. Bien por él.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina lentamente, también sin hacer ruido, no quería romper aquel ambiente de tranquilidad que rodeaba a Lucy. La mujer se encontraba junto a la encimera de la cocina, batiendo mientras que en una sartén se hacían otra ronda de huevos revueltos. Sacudía un poco su cabeza, al ritmo de la canción que ella misma cantaba, haciendo que su pelo ondeara como si fueran las olas del mar. Le encantaba encontrarla así, tan relajada cuando nadie miraba. Eran los momentos en los que sentía que valía todo lo que había sufrido y soportado. Esos momentos, quedaban guardados para él mismo. Tan importantes como si fueran el tesoro de un rey. En este caso su tesoro era su familia –Lucy, Haru, Igneel y la que estaba por llegar- y el rey, era él. Y su reina era ella.

Sin poder resistirlo más, cruzó la distancia que los separaba. El aroma de los huevos fue sustituido por el de Lucy, golpeándole de una manera fuerte. Embriagado y con el corazón prendido, rodeó la cintura de su mujer y la abrazó por detrás, entrelazando sus propias manos en el vientre hinchado. Lucy dio un respingo, Natsu le había dado un susto, pero al ver quien era, se relajó por completo y apoyó su cabeza en la de él, que a su vez, este la apoyaba en el hombro de la chica. Natsu ronroneó como un gato, ante su acto.

-¿Los niños están despiertos?-Preguntó Lucy en un susurro, aun batiendo. La chica tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si disfrutara de aquel momento. Cuando nadie miraba, Natsu se comportaba de esa manera, tan cariñoso y tierno. Y para ella, era magnifico y especial, porque eran momentos solo para Lucy y él.

Natsu negó levemente, con los ojos cerrados, aspirando el aroma de su amor. Lucy lo notó y se sonrojó levemente. El corazón de los dos comenzó a latir al mismo ritmo, tocando la melodía que solamente ellos escuchaban cuando estaban solos.

-Natsu- Le llamó ella a él. El hombre emitió un sonido muy bajo, indicándole que la escuchaba- Aún no sabemos cómo se llamará-Dijo refiriéndose a la bebe que se movía en su interior. Natsu apretó levemente la barriga y comenzó a acariciarla- La niña está a punto de salir, debemos darnos prisa en elegir un nombre.

-Que yo sepa, con Haru esperamos hasta que nació- Dijo sonriendo levemente aun con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como su hija daba patadas cada vez que la acariciaba. Tenía tantas ganas de verla- Por eso le llamamos así. Primavera.

-Ya, pero me gustaría que la niña tuviera ya un nombre- Murmuró Lucy, hinchando sus mejillas, un poco molesta. Al igual que Natsu, quería ya ver a su única hija.

-Bueno, pues pensemos un nombre- Dijo abriendo sus ojos. Dirigió su mirada al rostro de su mujer, que lo miraba sorprendida. No esperaba que se pusieran ya manos a la obra-¿Qué?- Preguntó bajo la mirada de Lucy.

-No me lo puedo creer ¿Quién eres tú, que has hecho con mi Natsu?-Preguntó fingiendo horror. El corazón de Natsu dio un doble latido y sus brazos apretaron más a Lucy contra él.

-Has dicho que soy _tu_ Natsu- Dijo con voz ronca, olvidando el tema del nombre de su hija. Aun estando con Lucy tanto tiempo, aun no se acostumbraba recibir ese cariño. Lo pillaba de sorpresa, derribando su control de la situación, como si una bola de demolición destruyera un muro.

Soltó sus manos del vientre y cogió la batidora y el bol que estaban en manos de Lucy, volviéndola a sorprender. Esos arrebatos eran muy característicos en él. Ella siempre había pensado que él era como el fuego, como su magia, ardía lentamente dando un calor agradable y suave, pero cuando le echaban más leña, derretía todo a su paso. Incontrolable e inesperado. Cálido y con pasión.

Natsu con el cerebro desconectado y el corazón activo, cogió por los hombros a su mujer y la giró para quedarse ambos mirándose. Lucy observó los ojos de su marido. Ah. Y cuando esos arrebatos le quemaban por dentro, sus ojos era la ventana de su alma, se volvía legible. En estos instantes, el fuego se veía en aquellas pupilas. Lucy podía ver las emociones que recorrían el cuerpo de Natsu. Era tan especial. Tan Natsu.

El Dragon Slayer a su vez, observó a su mujer con amor y devoción. Dios, sentía el cuerpo arder y el corazón desbocarse. Se sentía pequeño y a la vez, tan grande. Tan grande que podría comerse el mundo. Tenía tanta seguridad y tanto temor. ¿Cómo era posible amar a alguien con tanta fuerza, que parecía que no cabía en ese cuerpo? Pasarían los años, y estaba seguro, de que amaría a Lucy con tanta fuerza que el anterior. Lo sabía. Lo sentía. También sentía el amor que le devolvía con la mirada su mujer. No pudo más.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia delante, cerrando los ojos lentamente. Disfrutando el momento. Cortando la distancia que les quemaba por dentro. Sus labios rozaron suavemente. Y como la primera vez que se besaron, la electricidad corrió por sus venas, por sus músculos, por su piel. Debía ser pecado, amar así. Debía serlo, pero no les importaba. ¡Que el tiempo se parará, que los mares resonarán, que el cielo tronara! No se separarían. No. Juntos. Por siempre. Un equipo, para toda la eternidad.

Natsu y Lucy se besaron lentamente, hasta que ya no pudieron más y se separaron, solo un poco. Juntando sus frentes, se miraron. Creed que si hubiera sido fuego, todo el mundo habría ardido. Natsu sonrió y Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa. Los brazos del chico recorrieron la espalda, hasta coger el trasero de la chica. La mujer soltó un gritito de sorpresa y el chico rió a carcajadas. También esos momentos eran las mejores. El momento en el que volvían al pasado y se divertían como adolescentes.

-¡Jo, Natsu, no rompas el ambiente tan bonito!- Se quejó la rubia, echando humo por las orejas, mientras volvía a coger el bol y la batidora. En realidad, no se podía enfadar con el hombre de cabellos rosas. Era imposible.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó este con la lengua fuera, tenía las manos cruzadas detrás de la nuca, adquiriendo una pose muy despreocupada- No he podido evitarlo.

-¡Pervertido!-Exclamó Lucy con las mejillas sonrosadas. Aunque pasaran los años seguirían comportándose como cuando comenzaron a salir.

-Un hombre no puede evitar tener esos arrebatos- Le dijo Natsu, un poco juguetón.

-¡Ahora pareces Elfman!-

-Yo soy más sexy que Elfman- Se quejó esta vez el Dragon Slayer.

-¡Calla y acaba lo que empezamos ayer!-Exclamó Lucy girándose. Señalaba a Natsu con la batidora la cual tenía restos de huevo, después señaló al desastre que había en la mesa de la cocina- ¡Aun no has acabado! ¡Y te dije que debías hacerlo ya, para no tener todo este desastre!-Se volvió a girar y resoplo, batiendo con fuerza-¡Dios, dame paciencia. Porque si me..! - Murmuró con agresividad.

-Bruja- Susurró Natsu muy bajo fastidiado, sentándose en la mesa. Encima de esta, había muchas fotografías esparcidas por ahí y por allá, en medio de todo ese desastre un álbum de fotos se encontraba abierto, en sus páginas había alguna que otra foto.

Hacía semanas que Lucy quería hacer el álbum de fotos que había comprado hace tiempo, y cuando comenzaron no pensaron que iban a tardar tanto en acabarlo. Llevaban ya casi la mitad del álbum y parecía que las fotografías nunca acabarían. Lucy era la que principalmente se encargaba de eso cuando Natsu estaba de misión, pero ahora que él no estaba de misión, lo hacían los dos juntos.

Antes de que Lucy pudiera decir algo del comentario que había dicho su marido, por la puerta cruzaron dos monstruos con pinta de estar muy hambrientos. Desde donde estaban, se podía escuchar perfectamente los gruñidos de sus estómagos vacíos. Lucy se giró hacia ellos, olvidando el comentario de Natsu.

-¡Buenos días! Es muy pronto aun, por lo que el desayuno no está acabado- Les anunció señalando con la cabeza la sartén.- Si esperáis un rato, lo tendré enseguida.

-¿Qué hace, Papá?-Preguntó Haru, restregándose un ojo, con sueño. Sus cabellos rubios estaban alborotados por dormir. A su lado, Igneel no podía aguantar más el sueño y se había vuelto a dormir, apoyado en su hermano mayor. Ante la pregunta de su hermano, volvió a despertarse, sacudiendo un poco sus cabellos rosados.

-Está acabando el álbum de fotos. ¿Le ayudáis?-Dijo su madre, dejando a un lado el bol para dirigirse a la sartén.

-¡Vale!-Exclamaron los dos, sentándose en las sillas libres que habían al lado de su padre. Siempre que podían pasaban tiempo con Natsu, porque como Lucy no podía ir de misión, veían poco a su padre.

-Sois unos masoquistas…-Murmuró su padre, aburrido, mientras miraba un montón de fotos. Su objetivo era colocar las fotos que le gustaran en el álbum y tirar el resto.

-¿¡Has dicho algo, Natsu!?-Preguntó Lucy sin separar los dientes, lanzándole una mirada dura al pobre hombre. Este la sintió como si se le clavara en el hombro.

\- Que-ue hoy estás muy hermosa-Dijo apurado, con un sudor frio por todo el cuerpo. Las fotos le temblaban en sus manos.

-Papá eres un miedica- Dijo Igneel, poniendo una foto que le gustó en el montón de las que se salvaban de ir a la basura.

-¿¡Que has dicho, renacuajo!?-Exclamó Natsu con fuego en la boca.

\- Seguro que el tío Gray sería más valiente…- Se burló Haru, tocando la fibra sensible de Natsu.

-¡AHORA VAIS A VER!-Explotó Natsu, lleno de fuego. Se levantó y comenzó a perseguir a sus hijos por la cocina mientras Lucy decidía que era mejor ignorar a los tres Dragneels y continuar a lo suyo.

Haru saltó por encima de la mesa, procurando no pisar ninguna foto ni el álbum, mientras que Igneel, al ser más pequeño decidió pasar por debajo de esta. Natsu persiguió a su hijo menor ya que se encontraba más cerca y se metió debajo la mesa, pero quedó enganchado entre las patas de la mesa y las sillas. Al ver que su padre no podía perseguirlo, los niños pararon y comenzaron a reírse de su padre. Lucy de reojo observaba la escena con ternura. Le encantaba ver como Natsu jugaba con sus hijos. A veces hasta era igual de infantil. O otras, les sobrepasaba.

El Dragon Slayer, harto de las burlas de sus propios hijos, derribó una silla y salió por el hueco que había dejado, pero al hacerlo, se golpeó sin querer contra la mesa haciendo que el contenido que había sobre esta se esparciera por el suelo. Aquello hizo que Haru e Igneel se partieran de risa y que Lucy se girara a causa del alboroto que estaba causando su marido.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, Natsu?-Preguntó suspirando, mirando como todas las fotos estaban por los suelos- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! Ahora tendrás que comenzar de nuevo- Cuando acabó de echar la bronca a su marido, dirigió su mirada hacia sus hijos que se burlaban de él-¡Vosotros! ¡Ayudadle también!-La mirada que les echó bastó para ponerlos en marcha y agacharse a recoger el desorden. Lucy volvió a girarse y colocó la comida ya hecha en un plato.

-Sí, tranquila, estoy bien- Dijo con ironía el Dragon Slayer, ganándose otra mirada.

Natsu recogía colocando en un montón las fotos que habían caído de la mesa. Muchas eran de sus hijos, creciendo al paso de los años. También había muchas del gremio, junto a sus compañeros. Pero una, entre todas, le llamó la atención. Estaba bocabajo y el blanco de atrás estaba envejecido, dándole aspecto de antigua. Alargó su mano y giró la foto.

Una Lucy pequeña miraba a la cámara sonriente, se encontraba sentada en un sillón enorme y en sus brazos se veía a Michelle-con su aspecto de muñeca-. A ambos lados del sillón se encontraban sus padres: Layla y Jude. Todos vestidos con ropa cara, digna de su fortuna. Todos, reunidos en familia. Los Heartfilia's.

Sus ojos pasaron por la cara de cada uno de los miembros de la familia de su esposa, para pararse en los de la madre. El parecido con Lucy era asombroso. Eran como dos gotas de agua, similares, idénticas. Layla miraba con amor a su marido, el cual tenía la mirada altiva, mirando hacia la cámara.

El hombre de cabellos rosas, se levantó del suelo, con la foto en la mano y caminó hasta Lucy. Le tocó el hombro llamando su atención, le tendió la foto y su mujer la miró extrañada, hasta que se dio cuenta de cual fotografía era. Su mirada se tiño de nostalgia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a sus padres ya fallecidos, ni siquiera en una foto. Natsu entendía como se sentía, perfectamente. Todos o casi todos, en Fairy Tail, habían perdido algún familiar. Por eso, el dolor de uno era el dolor de todos. Todos se consolaban y se animaban, como una verdadera familia.

Lucy levantó la mirada y le sonrió, con tristeza y nostalgia. Desde el suelo, los niños miraban a sus padres, sin entender que estaba pasando.

-Ya sé cómo se llamará- Dijo Natsu, mirándola a los ojos, colocando su mano en el vientre, recibiendo una patada de saludo. Lucy miró su mano en su vientre y alzó una vez más la mirada, pero esta ya no era triste. Estaba cargada de amor y ternura. El nombre de su hija había sido elegido.

-Sí, y yo- Asintió Lucy. Miró como Natsu se agachaba y colocaba su oreja en su vientre, escuchando a su hija.

-Layla-Pronunció el nombre, haciendo sonreír aún más a Lucy. La criatura que estaba dentro, dio una patada, como si estuviera de acuerdo con su nombre. Natsu levantó la mirada y miró a Lucy desde el suelo- Como su abuela.

Una lagrima cayo en la mejilla de Natsu. Lucy lloraba de felicidad. Layla. Su hija se llamaría como su madre, al igual que su hijo se llamaba como el padre de su marido. Un nombre, que hacia honor a sus padres fallecidos. Nunca se podrían olvidar de ellos. Sus nombres durarían otra generación más.

Natsu se levantó y abrazó a su mujer, esta le correspondió con fuerza, mientras lloraba de alegría, mojándole el hombro al chico. Los niños continuaban en el suelo, pero ya no miraban a sus padres, recogían las fotos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ellos eran increíbles, auténticos héroes a sus ojos.

El ambiente se vio interrumpido ante el grito que sin querer salió por la garganta de Lucy, pillando por sorpresa a todos. Natsu se separó con rapidez y miró su rostro, preocupado. En él se podía ver una mueca de dolor. Agachó la mirada y vio que debajo de su mujer, había aparecido un charco. Un charco. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Lucy agachó también la mirada y rió con dolor.

-Se ve que ya quiere salir- Comentó con dificultad. Otra oleada dolorosa recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que soltara otro grito de dolor.

Los brazos de Natsu la rodearon y la alzaron en el aire. Seguido de sus hijos, salió de su casa corriendo en dirección hacia la de Polyushka. Hoy era el día en que su primera hija, Layla, nacería. Por fin, vería a su hija. Layla.


	3. Capítulo 3: Bienvenida

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Fairy Tail_ , cuyo creador es _Hiro Mashima_.**

 **Bienvenida.**

* * *

¡Maldita sea! ¡Ojalá él fuera el remedio a su dolor! ¡Ojalá pudiera calmar su sufrimiento! Natsu deseaba ser útil, no quedarse quieto agarrando la mano de su mujer mientras ella sufría unos terribles dolores por el parto. Él no era de esas personas que se quedaban sin hacer nada, él siempre había hecho algo, aunque fuera una locura. Se sentía tan impotente. Miró a Lucy con preocupación, mientras ella aflojaba un poco el agarre, al parecer había cesado el dolor. Llevaban así por casi una hora, y aun Lucy no dilataba por completo. Solamente sufría, y sufría, poniéndolo nervioso y furioso. Casi se podía palpar su impotencia con tan solo estar junto al Dragon Slayer. Deseaba con todas sus ganas tener a su hija y a su mujer con él y sus hijos, los cuales estaban fuera de la casa de Polyushka junto con el resto de Fairy Tail. La sanadora se encontraba al otro lado de la cama, sentada en una silla, esperando a que la mujer que se encontraba tumbada pudiera parir en condiciones y vigilando también a Natsu, el cual parecía que fuera a quemar todo aquel lugar.

Lucy aspiró y soltó el aire lentamente, llenando sus pulmones mientras calmaba su frenético corazón. Natsu miró a su mujer, como si quisiera saber sus pensamientos en aquellos momentos, para así poder complacerla. Lucy posó sus ojos en él, con un gesto de dolor que trató de disimular no muy bien. El corazón del hombre se le encogió cuando trató de formar una sonrisa para él. Lucy era muy fuerte. Y muy amable.

-Natsu…-Susurró llamándolo débilmente. En su frente habían gotitas de sudor provocando que su flequillo se le pegara- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Podrías mirar si los niños están bien?-Preguntó apretándole la mano del hombre, viendo si la escuchaba o no.

Natsu negó con la cabeza, con preocupación en el rostro.

-No quiero irme de tu lado, Lucy-Le dijo poniendo su mano libre debajo de la de la chica, envolviéndola. Tan cabezón- Me quedaré junto a ti.

-No me va a pasar nada, tonto- Rió débilmente Lucy. Siempre se sobre preocupaba por ella. Era muy tierno- Tengo a Polyushka, pero los niños no tienen a su padre, deben estar preocupados y asustados.

-Lucy…-Comenzó el chico cerrando los ojos. Le dolía en el alma ante tanta preocupación.

-Natsu. No me va a pasar nada-Repitió con más firmeza, haciendo que el hombre abriera los ojos y la mirara otra vez- Te avisaré ¿vale? Así que ve a ver cómo están Haru e Igneel, que estoy un poco preocupada por ellos. ¿Lo harías por mí?

-Por ti haría lo que sea- Dijo Natsu, sin importar que estuviera la pelirosa junto a ellos, con voz temerosa. Tenía miedo. No quería dejarla, quería permanecer a su lado. No podía negarle nada. Si la complacía, lo haría.

Lucy alzó su mano derecha –donde se encontraba el símbolo de Fairy Tail sobre su piel- y acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de Natsu, sintiéndolo temblar. Era increíble verlo así. Él, el valiente Natsu Dragneel, temblando por ella. No, él no debía ser así. Él debía ser la luz que la guiara con coraje hasta la victoria. La esperanza que resurgiera de las cenizas del miedo. No soportaba verlo así.

Al sentir su toque, Natsu se relajó por completo sintiéndose increíblemente idiota. Ella no debía tranquilizarlo a él, debía ser al revés. Él debía ser el calmante de todos sus temores y dolores. Su mano se dirigió automáticamente hacia la suya, apretando su toque, para sentirla más fuerte. El aroma de ella era como un potente tranquilizante. Dobló su cintura y puso su frente sobre la de ella, mojándose por su sudor, cosa que no le importó menos. Las emociones corrían por sus venas, todas contradictorias. Tras unos segundos así, alzó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente a su mujer. Y una vez más sus ojos se encontraron, hablándose sin necesidad de palabras, como siempre habían hecho. Le sonrió, mostrándole una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, aliviando por completo a la rubia.

-Voy a ver que hacen esos dos demonios- Le dijo ahora ya más relajado, mostrándose valiente. Desvió su mirada de Lucy a Polyushka- Avísame si pasa algo, por favor.

-Claro.

Caminó hasta la puerta de salida y con la mano en el picaporte, se giró para mirar una vez más a su mujer. Esta le sonrió con dulzura y amor, y asintió. El Dragon Slayer suspiró y salió de aquella casa, sintiendo como su temperatura sorprendentemente bajaba. Afuera de aquel edificio/árbol, se encontraban todos los de Fairy Tail, sentados en el suelo, en las raíces o en cualquier sitio. Los miembros del gremio alzaron su cabeza al ver un movimiento en la casa de la curandera de Fairy Tail, y entre ellos, dos monstruos salieron a su encuentro. Haru, al ser el más mayor, fue más rápido y llegó antes a Natsu que el pobre Igneel. El padre recibió a sus hijos agachándose con los brazos abiertos, fundiéndose en un fuerte abrazo. Ambos niños se encontraban muy nerviosos y preocupados, y era normal, estaban tardando demasiado.

-¿Cómo está Mamá, Papá?-Preguntó el pequeño de pelo rosa, mirando con sus ojos negros a su padre.

-Ya sabéis como es ella, sigue peleando con fuerza- Les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y Layla?-Preguntó el mayor por su hermana no nata, alzando su cabeza para mirar a su padre. Todos los de Fairy Tail, observaban la escena escuchando su conversación, analizando la situación-¿Podemos verla ya?

-No, aún sigue estando dentro de Mamá, pero seguro que saldrá pronto y podréis darle la bienvenida-Soltó una risa seca, tratando de tranquilizar a sus hijos. No era la primera vez que Lucy traía al mundo a sus hijos, y siempre se ponía así de nervioso, aunque esta vez era diferente, como ya había dicho. Decidió cambiar de tema- ¿Habeís desayunado?-Preguntó mirándolos a ambos.

-Sí, Happy y la tía Erza nos han traído pescado y tarta de fresas- Hablaron ambos a la vez- Aunque solamente hemos comido el pastel, porque Happy se ha comido los pescados.

Natsu se levantó del suelo con sus hijos en brazos y miró hacia sus compañeros de equipo. Gray, Erza, Happy y Wendy lo miraban con tremenda preocupación. Junto a ellos se encontraban sus parejas e hijos (si tenían).

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de Haru e Igneel durante el tiempo en el que he estado junto a Lucy- Les agradeció asintiendo. Todos sonrieron aunque su preocupación no se disipó ni lo más mínimo.

-No hay por qué darlas, Natsu, para eso están los amigos- Le dijo volando el exceed de color azul, a su lado Charle observaba al Dragon Slayer con los brazos cruzados.

-Aun así estoy muy agradecido-

-Vamos, cara cerilla, no seas blando y no te pongas a llorar por un favor que te hacemos- Habló Gray con sus manos en las cabezas de sus hijas, Ur y Nami. Junto a él se encontraba su mujer, Juvia.

-Gray, por favor, no empieces- Dijo Erza al mago de hielo, pero ya era tarde.

-¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS CARA CERILLA, NEVERA CON PIERNAS!?-Exclamó furioso el Dragon Slayer de fuero, en sus brazos sus hijos también lanzaban insultos a las hijas del Demon Slayer.

Pronto, se convirtió en una batalla de insultos entre padres e hijos hasta finalmente ser una batalla en toda regla. Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail sonrieron ante esa escena. Gracias a eso, Natsu consiguió tranquilizarse y desestresarse junto a sus hijos. Pero toda aquella calma fue arrebatada en el momento en que la puerta de la casa se abrió mostrando a la curandera. La pelea fue pausada al instante.

-¿Ya es la hora?-Preguntó Natsu, con sus hijos en sus brazos. Polyushka asintió con seriedad, provocando que todo el cuerpo del hombre de cabellos de color rosa se tensara preparado para cualquier cosa, y agachó su cabeza para mirar a Makarov, el cual se había acercado a la entrada.

-Polyushka- La llamó también con seriedad, el anciano-Buena suerte. A ti también, Natsu. Conseguir traer al mundo a Layla- Se dirigió hacia el mago de fuego- Me alegra que poco a poco, la familia se vaya agrandando.

Ambos asintieron a las palabras del Maestro de Fairy Tail. Natsu dejó suavemente a sus hijos en el suelo, les miró con una sonrisa y les acarició la cabeza, dándoles ánimos. Los niños observaron a su padre con el ceño fruncido y la mirada determinante, mostrándole cuanto de valientes eran. El hombre se sintió enormemente orgulloso de sus hijos, y con el espíritu contagiado de su valentía, entró junto a la pelirosa a la casa, dejándolos junto con el Maestro. Corrió hasta donde se encontraba su mujer jadeando y le cogió la mano, con fuerza. La rubia abrió los ojos y miró a su marido, su mirada temerosa había sido sustituida por una que le transmitía el valor que necesitaba. Por fin se sentía preparada.

-Vamos a comenzar- Anunció la curandera, poniéndose delante de la cama, con las piernas de Lucy en alto- Cuando te diga que empujes, empuja. Tú, indícale como ha de respirar. Esta es como las dos veces anteriores-Les habló con seriedad mientras se colocaba los guantes y la mascarilla.

Y así como comenzó el nacimiento de Layla Dragneel, al principio con temor e inseguridad, pero poco a poco, se fueron dando valor los unos a los otros como la buena familia, hasta conseguir su objetivo. Lucy gritaba mientras empujaba, Natsu le indicaba como respirar mientras apretaba su mano y Polyushka ayudaba a traer al mundo a la pequeña mientras ordenaba empujar a la rubia. Poco a poco, todos unidos, pudieron traer a una pequeña niña de cabellos anaranjados muy energética, toda cubierta de sangre, que lloraba con ganas. Lucy, sonrió débilmente respirando con dificultad mientras observaba a su hija-ya más limpia y con el cordón umbilical cortado - ser envuelta en una mantita de color blanco, a su lado Natsu también la observaba con lágrimas formándose entorno a sus ojos, todo lleno de felicidad. La pequeña Layla fue dejada en los brazos de su madre, la cual la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Oh, ya puedo verte! ¡Eres realmente bonita! ¡Mira, Natsu, nuestra hija!-Exclamó la mujer con su pequeña en los brazos. Natsu la beso en la frente. Lo habían conseguido.

-Felicidades, a los dos- Les felicitó la curandera de Fairy Tail, con una sonrisa, quitándose la mascarilla y los guantes. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Natsu no podía dejar de mirar a Lucy y a Layla, la cual más calmada se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Su pelo naranja se le quedaba pegado en la frente. Aquel ser, era la perfecta mezcla entre él y Lucy. Tenía un poco de cada uno. Hasta el color de su pelo era exactamente la mezcla entre su rosa y el rubio de su mujer.

Lucy al notar la mirada de Natsu, sonrió y le tendió con cuidado a Layla. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que poco a poco habían comenzado a entrar todos los miembros de Fairy Tail para dar la bienvenida al mundo a un nuevo miembro de la familia. Los dos pequeños Dragneel se encontraban junto a su padre, observando como su madre le daba al hombre el bulto envuelto en la manta. Natsu cogió con extremada delicadeza a su hija, sentándose en la silla que había al lado de la cama de Lucy, dejando ver a sus hijos su nueva hermana.

Layla abrió un poco los ojos y miró a su padre, el cual lloraba de felicidad. Su hija. Tenía en sus brazos a su hija, la cual le había estado dando patadas cuando él le hablaba o la acariciaba a través del vientre de su madre. La pequeña miró con seriedad al hombre que la cogía, sin comprender nada. Sus ojos. Oh, sus ojos. Eran la mezcla de los de él y ella. Lucy observó a Natsu con dulzura.

-Se parece a nosotros- Le dijo en un susurro, alzando su mano y acariciando los cabellos rosas de su marido- Es nuestra mezcla. Por fin, estamos todos reunidos, Natsu.

-Si…-Dijo débilmente Natsu, con una ola de felicidad cruzándole el cuerpo. Toda su familia estaba al completo. Abrazó a su hija y sonrió con ganas- Bienvenida, Layla.


	4. Capítulo 4: Mirai

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **, cuyo creador es** _ **Hiro Mashima**_ **.**

 **Capítulo 4** **: Mirai.**

* * *

El pecho de la criatura que yacía en la pequeña cuna al lado de la cama matrimonial subía y bajaba lentamente al compás de su propia respiración. La niña estaba durmiendo tranquilamente mostrándose vulnerable y frágil, sobre todo pequeña. Natsu observaba a Layla sentando en la cama, dándole la espalda a Lucy que también dormía con tranquilidad y cansancio. Parir no era sencillo, ni nacer. Ambas estaban faltas de energía por lo que era casi imposible despertarlas por más ruido que hicieran. El hombre no quería que lo hicieran, le gustaba observarlas mientras dormían, cuando se podía ver sus rostros sin expresiones. Y su belleza. Natsu estaba seguro, no, seguro no, convencido de que Layla había heredado sobre todo la belleza de su madre y alguna que otra cosa de él. Era increíble lo bonita que era la pequeña. Y tranquila. Para ser un bebé recién nacido, se comportaba súper bien y apenas hacia escándalo o lloraba. Gracias a eso Lucy pudo dormir toda la noche y parte del día, junto a Natsu y los dos pequeños. Tras el nacimiento de Layla, todos los del gremio habían querido verla y saludarla, también felicitar a los padres y a los nuevos hermanos, y como no eran pocos, se quedaron hasta el atardecer. Para entonces, sorprendentemente, Lucy se había recuperado por completo del parto, podía quedarse de pie y caminar, pero aún continuaba cansada, por lo que nada más tocar la cama después de cenar se durmió. Natsu la dejaría dormir todo el tiempo que quisiera, se lo tenía ganado, por traer al mundo a algo tan precioso como su pequeña "mezcla".

Los escasos cabellos de la bebé estaban ya secos, y le tapaban un poco los ojos. Su hermoso color anaranjado reflejaba la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, indicando que ya era de día. Su cara era redondita y sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas, haciéndola en su totalidad algo realmente tierno. El Dragon Slayer no podía evitar babear de amor por su hija, casi comprendiendo a Gildarts con su empalagoso comportamiento hacia la maga de cartas, Cana. Era imposible no comerse con los ojos a su pequeña.

El hombre de cabellos rosas colocó ambas manos en la cuna, acercándose más para mirarla mejor. Y con cuidado y delicadeza, llevó una mano a la mejilla de Layla. Le acarició con dulzura sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa, la piel del bebé era suave y estaba tibia. Ante el toque de su padre, la pequeña comenzó a abrir los ojos, alarmando al pobre Natsu.

-¡No, no, no!-Exclamó susurrando muy nervioso. Si lloraba y despertaba a Lucy, moriría. Lentamente y dolorosamente. De todas las maneras posibles.

Pero el llanto nunca llegó, ni un sonido, nada, sorprendiéndolo por completo. Con curiosidad, volvió a inclinarse hacia la cuna y ver como una pequeña criatura lo examinaba con sus enormes ojos, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Sabía que los bebes, siendo recién nacidos, no comprendían lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que pasaba el tiempo, pero bajo aquella mirada, parecía que todo eso era una gran mentira. La pequeña Layla lo observaba sin despejar sus ojos grisáceos de su padre, como si fuera algo raro y extraño. Natsu la miraba casi de la misma manera, bastante sorprendido.

Cuando sintió que algo le tocó la espalda, se giró con brusquedad y miró quién había sido. Lucy, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, con un poco de sueño. La mujer se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas, detrás de él. Sus cabellos tapaban una parte de su cara, dándole un aspecto muy sensual. Demasiado, diría él.

-¿Qué pasa, ya no quieres dormir más?-Preguntó Natsu, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa. Sintiéndose arder lentamente.

-Quería verla- Dijo la mujer mirando la cuna donde su marido se apoyaba. Gateó hasta sentarse al lado del hombre y miró el interior, su hija los miraba con curiosidad. Sonrió con amor, haciendo que Natsu extendiera su sonrisa, y la mujer alargó su mano para acariciar a la bebé de la misma manera que él lo había hecho- Sabes… Creo que se parece más a ti que a mí- Le dijo en voz baja al Dragon Slayer, provocando que frunciera el ceño. Sintió que en sus palabras había una pizca de alegría- Tiene tu chispa.

-¿Mi chispa?-Preguntó Natsu sin comprender. ¿Desde cuándo él soltaba chispas? ¿Se estaría convirtiendo en un Dragon Slayer del Rayo?

-Sí. Desde el primer momento en el que te vi, sentí un sentimiento muy emocionante- Le confesó la mujer a su marido, sin mirarlo, solo a su pequeña- Cada vez que hablabas, que te reías o simplemente estabas junto a mí, sentía ese sentimiento. Y no era la única. Todos, la sentían. Y ella- Señaló a su hija con la cabeza- trasmite ese sentimiento, al igual que Haru e Igneel. Siempre lo he pensado.

Natsu absorbió las palabras de Lucy como si fuera una esponja. Se sentía tan ligero y relajado, escucharla susurrar así, diciéndole esas cosas le provocaba a él todas aquellas sensaciones. ¿Él tenía una "chipa", no? Pues en tal caso, Lucy contenía la toda electricidad de una tormenta.

-Siempre fuiste tú el que nos hacía levantar la cabeza una vez bajada y enfrentarnos contra nuestros peores temores, sin miedo, todos llenos de valor y motivación. Eras y eres nuestra esperanza, se podría decir. Y me alegra tanto, no, me encanta sentir que mis hijos puedan tener ese espíritu, es como si fuera a continuar la esperanza. TU esperanza. Otra generación más- Lucy giró su cabeza y con los ojos empañados, miró a su marido, que ya hacía rato que la observaba- Me siento tan afortunada y feliz. Al final…Mi padre tendría razón, y continúo siendo Lucky Lucy.

-Lucy-Habló Natsu con voz ronca, haciéndose terriblemente irresistible para Lucy. Los oídos de la chica casi jadearon de la impresión- No eres la única que transmite emoción a los demás. Has sido tú también la que nos has hecho levantar la cabeza y nos has animado en los peores momentos. Yo con sentirte viva, haces que mi motivo de no agachar la cabeza continúe y siga peleando. Porque ahora tengo por algo más por lo que luchar, algo demasiado profundo e increíble, que crece cada día más y más- Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro serio del hombre de cabellos rosas. El corazón de Lucy revoloteó en su pecho. Natsu tenía el don de dejarla siempre sin palabra- Mi pequeña familia-El Dragon Slayer, levantó la mano y acarició de la misma manera que lo había hecho con su hija, pero esta vez a su mujer. Lucy levantó la mano también y la apretó contra su mejilla sin dejar de mirarlo.

El tiempo se paró junto a ellos. Y desde la distancia o cerca. Daba igual. En cualquier lugar se podía sentir, como el aire vibraba con emoción, era su felicidad. Palpable y reluciente. Pero en cuanto de acercabas, debías retroceder, porque aparte de hermosa, era privada.

Ambos habían alcanzado la plena felicidad, la más alta e increíble. Todos sus sueños y esperanzas, habían sido cumplidos, por fin. Pero no toda felicidad es un camino de rosas, no. Su camino estuvo lleno de senderos bipolares, que tendían a hacerse más tortuosos y peligrosos o algunas veces, más apacibles y suaves. Lo lograron, sí. Con esfuerzo, con valor, con fuerza. Con todo. Derribaron la barrera de las dificultades y hallaron el paraíso prometido.

Pero este no era el final del camino, queridos. No. Este solo era el principio de la vida de Natsu y Lucy, el primer capítulo de un segundo libro. El inicio de su felicidad y la de todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail. El pasado quedaría grabado en sus mentes, en sus cuerpos y en sus almas, uno latente y perduradero. El presente continuaba lentamente el sendero, sin complicaciones ni planes. Y el futuro prometía aventuras y miles de increíbles historias, excitantes y fabulosas.

La vida no esperaba a nada ni a nadie, solamente continuaba su camino. El camino a la felicidad y al paraíso prometido. Hacia el futuro.

Los labios de los dos se encontraron sin poder aguantar más, de la misma manera como lo hicieron sus dueños un día en Halgion. Predestinada. Delicadamente, se saborearon mutuamente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo en sus manos. Y en realidad lo tenían. Si, para siempre.

* * *

 **Este es el último capítulo de este pequeño surtido de Natsu y Lucy. Pero aquí vengo yo a proponeros algo… ¿Queréis que haga un long fic de la familia Dragneel o lo dejo aquí? Según lo que vea, comenzaré a planearlo XD Este surtido seria como el "tráiler" de una película, pero en este caso para un long fic. Bueno. Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leerme.**


End file.
